I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for supporting peer-to-peer (P2P) communication.
II. Background
Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication content, such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and the like. These wireless networks may be multiple-access networks capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available network resources. Examples of such multiple-access networks include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) networks, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) networks, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) networks, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) networks, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) networks. A wireless communication network may also be referred to as a wide area network (WAN).
A wireless communication network may include a number of base stations that can support communication for a number of devices. A device may communicate with a base station via the downlink and uplink. The downlink (or forward link) refers to the communication link from the base station to the device, and the uplink (or reverse link) refers to the communication link from the device to the base station. The device may also be able to communicate peer-to-peer (P2P) with other devices. It may be desirable to efficiently support P2P communication between devices.